


Smoke and Mirrors

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: Character Study [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Break Up, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, not really but it fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: In which Iris tries to tie up their love but, Barry wants to keep loose ends. She wants them to work it out, needs them too. But, Barry believes in love without effort and Iris can’t love him anymore, at least not like that.





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble of sadness for westallen because why the fuck not. I DID THIS IN LIKE FIVE SECONDS SO A BUNCH OF MISTAKES

In which Iris tries to tie up their love but, Barry wants to keep loose ends. She wants them to work it out, needs them too. But, Barry believes in love without effort and Iris can’t love him anymore, at least not like that.

 

There was never a pinned point in time where she stopped loving. She hasn’t stopped loving Barry, her love has just lessened over the years.

 

Her heart ached every time Barry smiled at another woman because that’s how he would smile at her. Along the lines which were blurred from the beginning, Barry starts to love Iris a little less. Iris, even with all the fiery emotions in her heart and soul, cannot hate Barry for loving another. Because in the end Iris took a piece of Barry’s heart and gave it back when he asked. In the end Barry kept Iris’ heart and left a gaping hole.

 

When Joe asks how their lives are going, she can’t get herself to tell him the truth. He loves Barry, as a son and for her to take away that right and responsibility, it’s unimaginable. So, when Joe asks how they’re doing, she’ll shrug and ask to move on because Iris and Barry have always lived a quiet life.

 

Behind the smoke and mirrors though, they were ashes. Proof that there was once something that burned bright but, not strong enough to last forever.

 

Every time Barry kisses her, it’s like he’s trying to put in enough life so he can resurrect their old love. But, god was it too late. Every time Barry kisses her, she screams on the inside, praying it won’t be the last time.

 

Seems like she didn’t pray hard enough because they begin to argue. They begin to argue a lot and words are thrown but no fists and that’s a blessing.

 

Barry packs up his things and leaves with Iris’ heart but, she has the decency to give his back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, my dudes.


End file.
